


Dramatically dramatic

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Field Trip, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Misunderstandings, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Field trip? To Stark tower????Would have been fine if Peter hadn't had that argument with Tony Stark. Or wasn't avoiding him like a plague.P.S for more dramatic effects most of the tower doesn't know Peter parker cause Peter mostly swings his way to the top floor rather than entering the tower like a normal human.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 14
Kudos: 245





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for Iron dad, sue me!

"I have a surprise for you." Mr Harrington grinned towards his class.

"Is it another surprise test?" Gwen groaned out. Other students joined her and started complaining.

Mr Harrington laughed innocently as if he had never done this before. "Of course not, I'm not that kind of monster." He was exactly that kind of monster. "The school planned a surprise field trip for all of you." He smirked at his students.

Peter felt dread wash over him even before he heard the word "Stark tower". Quite a few of his class fellows turned to look at him. Even Mr Harrington gave him a quick glance.

Amidst surprised gasps and cheer a very cheeky voice rose up. "Mr Harrington, are you sure we should go there?" Flash grinned. "Look at poor Peter's face. He's probably scared his lie will be found out."

Peter was in too much shock to reply his snarky remark but thankfully Ned had his back.

"He really doing a internship there. He didn't lie."

Peter was extremely grateful for his friend defending him but honestly right now there were other things in his mind. Being a liar wasn't even the biggest problem right now. 

He couldn't go to Stark tower not after the fight he had with Tony. He wasn't ready to face him. He was too scared and anxious.

It's been exactly a week and two days since Peter had his argument with Mr Stark. Peter hadn't thought it would become a big deal but surprisingly Mr Stark hadn't been cool as much as he thought.

It wasn't even that much of a big deal if you asked Peter. But of course Tony had to make it into a dramatic issue.  
Peter had once again gotten himself in a dangerous situation. Even though Peter was kind of aware this was more than a spider man threat he still insisted on interfering. He couldn't just ignore it.

In the end he got injured. It wasn't anything serious small bruises here and there. And few broken ribs. He was actually feeling proud of himself to be able to get out of the situation siftly and only with few injuries.  
But Mr stark had been furious. As soon as he showed up at Stark tower injured Tony eyes went wide. He had demanded exactly hat happened to Peter. As soon as Peter had told him everything Mr Stark had become furious. He would have been fine if Mr Stark had grounded him or again threatened to take away his suit but he did something much worse.

He told aunt May. He brought out his phone, dialed aunt May's number and told her everything. Even exaggerating the details. As expected May overreacted. She demanded Peter talk to her and cried with relief after hearing his voice. Peter hated making her worry. Even after finding his secret he made sure May knew nothing if his job as much as possible.  
He would have been fine with any punishment but Mr Stark instead told May everything.

After the call Peter was really mad. This resulted in a huge argument between him and Tony. The argument escalated to a point where Peter furiously took off after telling him never to contact him again. He was honestly so angry at that time he didn't care the flash of hurt on Tony's face.

It was a moment Peter regretted a lot later. Especially since Tony didn't contact him ever since.

It wasn't like Peter wasn't aware why he was at fault. He knew he shouldn't have worried Tony like that. But selling him out to aunt May was totally not cool.  
Despite his ego, Peter had been feeling awful for a week now. At first he was angry but now he was just anxious that maybe things really ended with Mr Stark.

Even though Mr Stark didn't ask for the suit back he didn't contact him either. Which was only fueling his anxiety. Peter was scared that if he tried to call Mr Stark again he would be angry and wouldn't talk to him.  
They were both being stubborn. Aunt May and pepper had tried to get them to talk again but Peter refused to take any calls. And from what he heard from May talking on the phone with Pepper Tony was also refusing to talk. 

But now if he went to the tower after that fight... It scared Peter. Especially since he didn't want to see Mr Stark. What if they see each other and Mr Stark really ignored him?  
Peter wouldn't be able to handle it. He didn't want Tony to hate him and ignore him. But if Mr Stark really ignored him that would mean they had nothing to do with one another. And Peter wasn't ready to give up on his mentor.

He was actually waiting for pepper to come back from her business trip. He was hoping she could help them sort it out.

"Peter." MJ leaned close to him. "Are you guys still fighting?" She whispered to him.

  
Peter gave her a pitiful nod.

  
"Yikes." MJ grimaced and leaned away from him. Ned gave a worried glance towards him.

"All of you start lining up. We have to he there at 9 sharp." Mr Harrington spoke loudly already arranging groups and assigning group leaders.

  
Peter gulped down nervously and walked up to his teacher. He really didn't want to go. If he could help he could just stay back in the school or just go home.

"Mr Harrington, can I stay back? I really don't want..."

  
"Peter, I'm sorry but I can't do that. Staying back unless it's a medical emergency or a family emergency is not allowed." Mr Harrington spoke back quickly before Peter could finish. "You shouldn't have lied about it in the first place." He leaned in a little to whisper. "Though I get it. Everyone wants to look cool in front of his friends." He patted his shoulder kindly.

"Looks like you have no choice penis parker. I'm sure everyone is looking forward to your exposing." Flash sneered at him before leaving the class room with other students.

  
Mr Harrington only smiled in sympathy and got back to arranging the class.  
Peter followed his classmates sulkingly. Ned and MJ quietly beside him trying to cheer him up.

Peter dimly wondered of it would be better if the aliens attacked at this point. He really wouldn't mind it. Anything sounds better than going to the stark tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a little confusing." The receptionist blinked up at the boy, her eyes stuck to the screen in front of her. The boy in question was visibly nervous and sweating. "But I understand, you must be a lowkey kind of kid." She smiled kindly and wiped his card.

A sigh of relief escaped Peter. He felt his beating heart calm down a little. During the bus ride his teacher gave them all visitor cards that the Stark industries had printed for all of them. Each card had a designated number on it. Peter had been delighted at first. They were just visitor card. They weren't designated like the card Mr Stark gave him.

But after noticing how the card was giving in a specific order a bad feeling settled in. Did each card held the information of the visitor?

As soon as he entered the building he went to the receptionist. He's seen her a few times around but Peter doubted she remembered him.

"How can I help you?" She smiled gently at him.   
"I have a question..." Peter looked back to see of everyone was listening to him. The only people paying attention to him was MJ, everyone else was too busy, looking around excitedly.

"I was wondering if I could enter the building with only my visitation card and not alert the system about my actual identity?"

The receptionist gave him a confused look.   
"May I see your visitation card?"  
"Of course." Peter gulped and gave her his card.

She swiped the card and checked the computer database. Her eyes went wide with surprise. 

"Your Peter Parker. You name is registered as an all clearance card holder. Why are you using a visitation card?"

Percy smiled at her nervously. That was what he was worried about as soon as his card was swiped the identification number and name matched with an already existing card. There was no way the system won't alert Mr Stark.

The receptionist looked back at his class fellows and then turned to look back at him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked politely.

Peter nervously chewed his bottom lips. "I really don't want anyone to know about this." He tried reasoning with the receptionist. "I would prefer if I could enter the building without unnecessary protocol."

"But..."

"My Stark strictly told me to keep it a secret." He lied with a straight face.

The receptionist looked hesistant. But looking at Peter's nervous face she decided to help him out. In the first place if he had all clearance he was someone very important. It would be stupid to assume he didn't know Tony Stark. And from what she heard there were only five people who held this card and according to what she heard was that one of the card was for Mr Stark's heir.

She reassured him she will redirect his card to roll number instead of his name so that the system wouldn't recognize it. Peter was so thankful he thought he would cry.

Eventhough, Peter usually didn't come through the main entrance Mr Stark had given him the card just in case for emergencies. This card was also for every other Stark industries branches in the world, which was pretty cool. The only downside to this was that every time Peter used this card Mr Stark would get alerted.

"What's the hold up penis? Are you bribing her with your pocket money?" Flash mocked him from the crowd that was suddenly interested in Peter.   
The reception raised her eyebrow at Flash but didn't say anything.

Peter rolled his eyes at him. He really didn't have time to care about what Flash had to say. He just wanted to enter the building without any problem.   
He thanked the receptionist and joined his classmate.

Soon everyone lined up one by one towards the entrance. The guard made everyone swipe their cards before entering.   
A name and identity number would appear on the small screen beside the scanner.

When it was Peter's turn he swiped his card nervously but thankfully except for his school roll number nothing came up.   
He sighed with relief.

Every student started gathering in a group. Ned and MJ also joined Peter.

"You okay, man? You look pale." Ned asked him patting him on his shoulder.

"He's being a little baby." MJ gave him a pitiful smile. "Because he had a fight with his dad."

"He's not my dad and I'm not fine." Peter grumbled unhappily. "I just don't want to meet him."

Ned and MJ gave him a look. Ever since the fight Peter had visibly started to as lose weight which was bad considering his high metabolism.   
Peter had been in a sour mood all week and no amount of cheering had worked. It didn't take much to figure out that he missed Tony but he also didn't know how to approach him without pepper's help.

"Wouldn't it be better if he knew you were here? You guys really should talk." Ned chimed in.

Peter didn't think Mr Stark would come see him even if he knew. It was a stupid fear but he couldn't help but be scared. What if Mr Stark didn't come see him and completely ignored him. then wouldn't that mean that things were really be over between them. Tony was really hurt the last time Peter saw him.  
Peter was sure Mr Stark probably hated him by this point and never wanted to see him again.

"Your an idiot." MJ told him flatly. She didn't even needed to ask what Peter was thinking.

"Class, I need all of your attention." Mr Harrington spoke out. Every student turned to look at him. He inspected everyone with a quick glance and cleared his throat.   
"Soon someone will join us as a tour guide. Being able to tour the stark industries isn't a small thing so I want all of you to be on your best behaviour."

Peter wasn't even suprised when Flash spoke up. "We should ask Peter to give us a tour since he's already a intern here." There were many snickering and giggling noises.

"Students." MR Harrington sighed pitifully. He looked tired and haggard. "Please... please let's have one normal field trip."

Peter felt bad for his teacher. The class went back to talking as soon as Mr Harrington was done pleading and begging.

"I can't believe you never thought of registering yourself an an intern here considering how much you use that as an excuse." MJ shakes her head.

"It was just a ruse." Peter groaned. "That was the first excuse Mr Stark came up to aunt May and I just got into it."

In his defence, it was really an internship. Being spider man was all done under Mr Stark. He even got paid for it or more of a "pocket money by a billionaire" as Mr Stark liked to say. And he did help him out almost everyday after patrolling. They would spend few hours just tinkering around. Some times it would get so late that he would even stay the night.

"I never thought I would need to get registered. I always thought if it was needed I could ask Tony for help directly." Peter whispered.

"Oh Peter, for a genius your really dumb."

Ned snickered and tried to console Peter.   
"Cmon Pete there are worst things that could have happened."

"Like an alien attack." MJ tried cheering him up to.

Honestly Peter wouldn't really mind that.

"Hello everyone, I see all of you are really excited for the tour."   
A man of about 26 showed up with a stark industries pad in his hands. He was wearing a long lab coat.   
"I'm William Rowan. I am a intern at Stark industries. It's been about 8 months since I have joined." He checked something on his pad and looked up again. "I will be your tour guide today. If you have any question please raise your hand."

Few kids raised their hands. William pointed at a kid and asked his question.   
"Will we be getting tour of the nano robotics lab?"

"That lab is a little dangerous for high schoolers. It's not safe enough to let you near it."

"Thats a bummer."

"Then are we meeting Mr Stark today?" A kid asked. Everyone laughed at his question.   
William also gave a small smile. "I'm afraid not. He's busy in his lab at this time. He probably won't make it."

Busy? Peter rolled his eyes. He was probably sleeping. It was about 10 am there was no way Tony was awake. He was probably sleeping on that uncomfortable couch in his lab.

  
"I have a question too." Flash raised his hand. "Do you guys hire high schooler as interns?"

Peter wanted to hurl something at Flash's face. "Wouldnt be a bad idea if Mr Stark decided to show up." Ned whispered.

"Quick, should I puncture a hole inside Peter with a knife. Daddy Stark will come running to his rescue." MJ whispered urgently.

"Do you have a knife with you, right now?" Ned asked with complete wonder.

"I'm afraid not." William voice interrupted. "High schools students are still too young to apply for internship. You need to at least have a bachelor's degree."

Each and every student turned to look at him. Peter felt every accused stare at him. He heard Mr Harrington's disappointed sigh.

"Puncture that hole in me MJ." Peter moaned pitifully.

"Is there a problem?" William asked not being able to grasp the situation. 

"It's nothing one of our students lied about having an internship here." Mr Harrington quickly spoke. "You know how kids are these days."

William looked visibly confused.   
He was both embarrassed and frustrated.

"It's alright this isn't the first time penis parker has lied to us. He even used to be best friend with spider man too." More Laugh and more snickered joined in.   
Peter felt mortified. Everyone thought he was a liar now and there was nothing he could do about it.

William sent a scowl towards his direction, he shaked his head a little as if trying to comprehend why Peter would make up such an obvious lie. Which made Peter feel really wronged. William continued on with his tour again without giving him a second glance.

Flash and his friends kept snickering at him from time to time. During the whole tour he could hear "lying penis" or "fake ass" from time to time. Ned and MJ tired defending him but Peter stopped them. It wasn't like it would change anything.

Why did it have to be when he had a fight? If it was any other day Peter would have asked Tony to take care of this.

* * *

"What's the time Fri?" Tony Stark finally sat up. His eyes still heavy with sleep and fatigue. He wanted to lay down again and get some more sleep but he already knew it would be impossible to get anymore sleep without some kind of medication.

"It's 12:39 pm."

Tony rubbed his face once and stood up to make himself coffee. He looked around the mess he created in only few days. But thankfully there was still some days left until Pepper business trip. He could ask someone to clean it up later before she came back.

"Friday, give me updates about everything I missed." Stark directed his Al as he sipped his coffee, he carefully inspected one of his newer model. Friday kept talking filling him with everything he missed while sleeping.

"...And Mr Parker entered the Stark building around 9:54 am." Friday finished her report.

It took few minutes for Tony to react. He placed his coffee cup down and whisked around. "Did you say Peter is here?"

"Yes, boss. Although he didn't enter using his personal card but his face was identified by one of the security cameras."

"Why didn't you tell me before? Is the kid still here?"

"Yes, he still hasn't left the building and is inside the robotics testing lab."

It didn't take Tony a second throw his suit on quickly. He made his way to the elevator. Not bothering to waste a second.

As he stood inside the elevator Tony wondered how this happened. If anything he would have been less surprised if Friday had told him that Loki attacked New York again.

It's been week since he last talked to the kid. He was afraid he was becoming to overbearing and wanted to give the kid space until he felt like talking to him again.   
The kid was the sole reason Tony Stark felt he was aging faster than anyone. He worried him so much. The kid wasn't a trouble maker. He didn't get into trouble it would be more accurate to say that trouble found him. Or Parker luck as Peter liked to say.

Who would have thought a teenager could cause this much distress to someone like Tony.

Tony hadn't planned on involving Peter's aunt. But when Peter showed up all bloodied with half consciousness, Stark had felt as of someone had gripped his heart and squeezed it tight. He was later confirmed by his AI that he had a minor heart attack.

But the kid had the audacity to brush it aside and act like it was few bruises. The thought of losing Peter made him snap and call his aunt.

Ever since there was no contact between them. Pepper had been constantly nagging him to make up with Peter but Tony wasn't sure if he wanted to see him.

So he waited for him to show up. And now he did. Even of it wasn't to his office he was still here. That gave him so much relief and happiness. He was almost embarrassed to admit it.

He couldn't wait to make up with Peter and make everything to how it was. The kid had strangely grown on him like fungus. And now not having him around was weird and stressful. The perky and brightened Peter parker made him feel alive and happy.


	3. Chapter 3

"This is where most of the AI are programmed." William nodded at one of the workers. "Your coding and problem solving for this field should especially be exceptional."   
He showed around a few things and answered some questions for the student.

Peter had been walking with his class. Ned and MJ had tried to coax him into enjoying the tour but Peter really wasn't into it. He should have just pretended to be sick and stayed behind.

"One of the most high tech AI in the world is used by Stark industries. It was made by Tony Stark himself." William paused a little. "Friday, please introduce yourself."

"Hello, I'm Friday, An artificial intelligence equipped with high level machine intelligence." A robotic woman's voice answered. The crowd cheered with excitement.

"Although Friday is very high tech AI, it's still not accessible to everyone." William held out the card hanging around his neck. "There is a level of clearance for each card holder. I'm an intern so I only have limited access to Friday. The only person who has complete access to Friday are red clearance card holder."

"So how much clearance do we have?" Gwen asked.

"Friday can answer your basics question like the date, Time, weather and other questions for direction or simple questions etc."

"Then, Friday what's the time?" A student asked.

"It's 12:53 pm." Friday replied in a monotone voice.

The class cheered with excitement. Peter felt his lips curl into a smile. It was funny how everyone got excited just by this.

Ned who was also grinning beside Peter nudged him a little. MJ rolled her eyes at them.

"What does Friday means?" One of Gwen close friend asked.

"Friday a the fifth day of the week. It's a word from old English meaning "day of fringe." But I think you might mean my name F.R.I.D.A.U which is an acronym for Female Replacement Intelligent Digital Assistant Youth."

Everyone giggled and hooted. Instantly everyone liked Friday.

"Then Friday, is Tony Stark in the building right now?" A student asked again.

"He's actually in the elevator right now."

"What?" Alarm bells started ringing inside his head. Mr Stark was awake? already? It should take about 2-3 hours at most for Mr Stark for him to wake-up.

"Peter your stress level are rising do you want me to inform boss?"

"What... no, don't Friday." Peter managed to say it out loud. "Please don't tell him."

"I understand."

William looked at Peter with confusion. His classmate also gave him confused looks. Their eyes studied Peter.

"Peter." Mr Harrington walked towards Peter. "I told you not to make any trouble. What are you doing?"

"He didn't do anything you saw..."

"Led I will have both you and Peter in detention by tomorrow if you don't stop embarrassing yourself like this."

Mr Harrington turned to talk to William about something again. He ignored the wronged faces of his student and started apologising the quiet intern.

One of Flash's friend shoved Peter deliberately, as he walked past him.

"Watch it!" MJ called out after him. Her voice laced with anger and irritation.   
The guy turned back to give a grin towards them.

"Ah, sorry didn't see our little liar there." The voice was loud enough or everyone to hear. "Maybe Mr liar should call Tony Stark for help."

Mr Harrington pretended that he didn't hear that despite it being loud enough for everyone to hear.

Peter felt humiliation settling into his bones. He felt frustrated and wronged. How was he supposed to know the visit would be on such a bad time. If only Pepper had been here or even Happy. But instead he was stuck with being called a liar and fake.

"I'm pretty sure he can handle you himself." A voice called out from behind them. "He wouldn't really need my help."

Maybe Peter had eaten something wrong in breakfast. Did his aunt feed him magical mushroom instead of of his regular toast. Because when he turned to look at the voice it was Mr Stark in all his glory.

Peter could have swore the building just spinned around him. There were collective gasps behind him. Mr Stark had just came out of the elevator. His eyes scanning everyone in the huge hall.

Most of the staff started running around as soon as they saw their boss. It wasn't everyday when he graced the first floor with his appearance.

"Mr Stark I didn't know you would be coming down here." William came running in front of him. His eyes wide with surprise. "Are you here to check on the tour."

Peter tried to hide himself behind Ned. His heart raced at an abnormal speed. If Mr Stark had come down to the first floor it was definitely not to check up on things.

"Why are there so many kids in here? Did we open a school when I wasn't looking?"

"Ah no... Mrs Pepper arranged for this trip. She wanted high schooler to be exposed to more learning environment. She made all the preparation herself."

At once Peter and Tony shared a look. Tony sighed helplessly and so did Peter.   
'Learning environment?' Pepper probably arranged this to let Peter come to the stark tower and resolve their fight.

"Well whatever. Continue with your tour I don't really care about some brats."

Peter swallowed his saliva. Was this Mr Stark's way of saying he doesn't care about Peter anymore?

"I'm Mr Harrington, it's really nice to meet you." Mr Harrington finally stepped forward to greet him. "I'm the class teacher of these students. I can't thank you enough on the behalf of the principle and school..."

"Your Mr Harrington?" Stark perked up. Peter felt bad taste in his mouth.

Mr Harrington looked flustered. He smiled sheeply. "You know me?"

Mr Stark ran his eyes between the students. The turned to look back at the teacher. "No, just heard here and there about you from my kid."

"Your kid?"

"Peter will you stop hiding behind Ned?" Tony shoved his hand in his front jeans pocket. "Come here."

There was confused murmuring as Peter steped out. Ned was too busy being over the moon. Mr Stark had just called out his name on front of all the students.

Peter stepped near him with small steps. He could see gaping faces directed him.

"How.." William asked astonished.

Tony put his arm around Peter shoulder and tugged him closer. The gesture spoke volumes about the relationship between Peter and Tony.

"Didn't Peter tell you? He is my ward. He's also one of my personal intern."

Everyone looked at Peter with wide eyes. Even William stepped back a little surprised. It was

Did he just call Peter his ward? What was happening? Wasn't Mr Stark mad at him?

"You know Peter?" Mr Harrington asked allowed. His face couldn't mask the surprise he felt.

Mr Stark put his hand in Peter hair and ruffled it a little. "Of course I know him. I'm his legal guardian now aside his aunt." He smiled a little. "Didn't Peter tell you?"

Mr Harrington looked flustered he looked back at Peter and laughed nervously. 

They both knew that Peter had already told everyone and that no one believed him. Tony had probably seen everything from the cameras.

Which only meant that Friday was the one who ratted him out. Peter sighed frustrated at the AI. He couldn't believe he was rated out by Friday. 

"Friday was it you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Peter. I m just an AI I can only follow the command boss gives me." Peter rolled his eyes at Friday's cheekines.

"Don't take it out on, Fri." Tony took his arm back. "Why didn't you use your personal card? Why would you enter with a visitor card?"

"Personal card? Ah like the internship card?" William asked quickly. "If Peter had used his card I'm sure we wouldn't have had the confusion about his identity."

Mr Stark stared at the babbling intern with a intense stare. He was already in a bad mood but he had to be reminded how they treated Peter.

"Why would I give him internship card? Of course he had the red clearance card. He can enter the building even if the card isn't with him." Mr Stark raised an eyebrow at him. "Why didn't you check your database for his name? Were you slacking of?"

"No...I.."

"I will have Happy deal with you later." Mr stark cut him of. As if even hearing what he has to say would be a waste of time.

Peter gulped down. It was embarrassing to see Mr Stark protecting him like that. It was as if Mr Stark had turned into a mother hen. It was both nice and embarrassing.

"How is this possible? Peter is only a teenager why would you make him your intern?" Flash who was standing astonished finally lashed out. His friend tried to stop him but he was too blinded with jealousy and envy.

Mr Stark studied the kid with narrowed eyes. "I don't see why I have to answer you, Mr Thompson."

"You know my name?" Flash asked, his eyes wide.

"Of course I do. How could I not know the brat who bullies my kid." Mr stark turned to look at the stunned teacher. "I will be visiting the school soon to have a talk with the principle for your and Mr Thompson behaviour towards my kid."

Both the teacher and the student turned stiff. Having someone like Tony Stark as their enemy was the worst thing that could happen to them.

"Tony..." Peter whispered. He felt flustered with all the attention.   
"Then Im leaving with Peter. I am sure it shouldn't be a problem considering I'm his guardian."

"Of... of course not." Mr Harrington gulped. 

Mr Stark and turned to nod at MJ and Ned and then turned toward the elevator again. Peter followed him nervously.   
Everyone stared at them leaving. Mr Harrington swallowed nervously. William looked as if someone had punched him in the face and Flash looked as if he could cry any second.

MJ and Ned smirked as the class surrounded them to ask questions. 


End file.
